spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dystopia
Dystopia is the tenth episode of the first series, Time Travellers. It aired on September 6th, 2015. Plot The new team arrive at the planet they were heading to go last time, except when the human colony's are being harvested for strategist creatures. Transcript Note: The episode was originally published on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki before being rewritten for Fanfiction.net, this transcript is the Fanfiction.net version. The Tardis arrives in the south west of the Hackonda Plains. A typical dystopia described by Lilithena before as the red rays of the sun shine. The crew come out after a lot of arguing. "Told you people. Never trust the Doctor on planet surfaces. He was a one for Planetary Geography but he got a 39% test score and I, got a 70% test score." Lilithena says. "But the landscape looks beautiful." SpongeBob disagrees with her. "That's putting it nicely. Coming from what the year is." Lilithena continues to disapprove of the planet. "2008. The same year as we left on Earth. Sorry, I was bored and we WERE fighting the Vashta Nerada. So, I forgot to change the year in all the confusion." The Doctor explains to everyone. "That's like you. You've made some many mistakes over your life and you know it." Lilithena complains about him. "Oi, you two... stop squabbling like an old married couple and come here... there is something that you may want to see." SpongeBob mocks them as he asks for their attention. "Married couple?" The two Time Lords shout at his comment. "Well, he looks like he's 37 and you look in your late 20's." SpongeBob answers to their shouting. "37? 903, thank you very much." The Doctor complains. "I'll show you late 20's. 833, thank you very much." Lilithena becomes miffed at SpongeBob. "Anyways. Anything about civilization in that brain of yours?" SpongeBob inquires. "Hey, I'm still miffed off about you call me late 20's. Yeah... I think so." Lilithena tries to explain. "I would say that all planets at least have some sort of people would inhabit them." "Any that seem like the savage kind?" SpongeBob carefully asks her. "I'm sorry, what?" Lilithena says. "Do they have names?" The Doctor inquires. "Why would you ask that?" Patrick says. "Long story. Although it was at the end of the universe and no-one should ever know the end of those events." The Doctor recalls memories. "So, what do we do?" Lilithena asks him. "Find the end of it. That's what I need and what I want." The Doctor evaluates. "How do we start then?" SpongeBob questions him. "Well, we sneak around." The Doctor says. "So not that oh so classic rehash of that template you said a while ago?" Patrick recalls. "No. Not this time." The Doctor disagrees with him. They turn around and find two guards in battered clothes with guns as weapons. "Surrender all weapons to the Hackonda armory." The first guard says. "Okay th-..." The Doctor says. "Let me handle them. Sorry guys, not this time." Lilithena disagrees. She punches the first guard, removing his weapon as she kicks him away and kicks the other guard to the side as his weapon is thrown away and breaks into pieces. "See... Let him 'do the right thing' for himself and that is why every trip with him is so boring." Lilithena asks her. "But again, if that happens... who do we really trust?" The Doctor asks her. "Who the leader is. Right then... snooping around." The crew sneak around, finding any rock or cliff face that they could hide behind to not alert the guards. This becomes a reckoning half hour for the crew to try and find about this weird place. Once they get inside the metallic buildings that lie in the south west part of the Hackonda plains, the place looks abandoned with no guards around guarding the place. "Looks too abandoned." SpongeBob comments. "Thanks to me, this place is abandoned, it's a holding place for any of the wasteful robotics and machinery that the north side of the planet uses." Lilithena answers SpongeBob's comment. "So, we better be careful around this place in case we find any placed and laid out traps. There might be some people at work in this place. We don't want to find any of the robotics that will switch active when someone (carefully looking at SpongeBob and Patrick.) will touch it. Take your careful steps. Okay?" The Doctor explains. "Yes, sir." Patrick orders. "I won't try to." Lilithena says. "But..." SpongeBob tells her. "CAREFUL." The Doctor shouts. SpongeBob looks for any alien material as he finds a ball that looks a like a piece from the Dalekanium parts for the Dalek's skirt boards. He takes a close look at it as he puts in his pocket. "Nothing Doctor. Nothing that you say will do anything curious." Lilithena tells him. SpongeBob gets the ball out of his pocket and looks at it as he starts to sneeze and then sneeze and drop the ball. Then... A rouge Dalek that has been hidden starts to power up. "powpowpower rerestorying!" The Dalek reboots itself. "Now you see? You guys run back to the Tardis as I try to do something with this Dalek." The Doctor orders the team. "You can't reason with the Daleks!" Lilithena reminds him. "But I can find out something. RUN!" The Doctor says. The three of them end up back on the planet's surface running back to the blue box whilst the Doctor is still with the Dalek who is restoring it's power. "What is your plan?" The Doctor inquires. "THE PLAN WILL NOT BE SHARED BY OUR GREATEST ENEMY!" "Tell me!" The Doctor raises his voice at it. "OUR PLAN WILL NOT BE SHARED" "You are staring into my old and gracious eyes. TELL ME!" The Doctor keeps raising his voice. "THE PLAN WILL REMOVE THE SOL PLANET FROM EXISTENCE!" "Really now, was that so hard?" The Doctor inquires. "THE DOCTOR WILL NOW BE EXTERMINATED!" "Oops. Time for me to go!" The Doctor says. He runs towards his ship as the Dalek shifts onto the nearest ship which is hidden in the atmosphere. The Doctor spots it as he opens the doors to the Tardis. He calculates the controls as he tries to locate where the Dalek ship will end up. Which is... EARTH, 2015. To be continued...